Meet the Luthers
by hellsbells101
Summary: To look at the family unit, one wouldn't suspect much. You had the loving mum and dad and the reluctant teenager. Look closer though and a whole twisted story develops.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I also use a few lines directly from episode 2x04

**Beta: **Read through by mswriter07

* * *

John Luther had reached the abyss that had often been spoken about with cops. He'd done this job for too long, and it had stained his soul. He had gone to the edge and been dragged back by a serial narcist with psychopathic tendencies and an abused young girl, who was in desperate need of saving.

Jenny had become the flag by which he'd set the world. He could handle the idea of someone coming for him, but not Jenny. You don't go after the innocents, it was the common ground that he and Alice had started on. He knew that eventually he and Alice would stop circling each other - it was an inevitability. At one point, when he was still resisting she'd asked why he wouldn't come with her and he'd spoken frankly - She scared him.

Not for the reasons one would expect like she'd killed her parents. Nope, that wasn't it, she understood him in a way that not even Zoe had, and that had scared the shit out of him.

He knew that he'd given in when he'd told Baba that if anything happened to him, well his statement had said it all.

_"I spoke to a good friend of mine last night. Now if anything happens to Jenny or Me. She is gonna come for you with the wrath of the God. She will take anything you've got left to love and she will make you regret the day you ever crossed my path."_

At the time, Jenny had called him 'epic' for threatening Baba with, '_some totally psycho killer girl' _

She hadn't believed him when he'd named the girl as Alice; she'd thought that he was screwing with her. I mean it was a little odd, maybe, but given how tangled his life had become - strangely fitting. They'd sat on the wooden crates, eating ice-cream, and they had felt freer than they had in a long time. She supposed that it was because they no longer had Baba's threat hanging over them. It had been more than that though and she looked up to one of the few decent males she'd ever known, "What are we gonna do now?"

John looked up at the sky. Today he'd won the worse type of game of chicken. It had been way more demented than the game of Russian Roulette, but he'd won - mainly because he was wiley, and he'd trusted his guv'ner to know when to shoot. Now though he was done. He didn't want to die and he'd once promised Alice that he was gonna get out of the Force while he still had half a life to live.

He felt the weight of Jenny's gaze and knew that he wanted her to understand there was a life outside of London. "You got a passport?"

Jenny didn't bother to hide her confusion, wondering where the hell the question had come from. It was ironic that her 'job' had meant that her _boss _had made her get her passport. They had sometimes needed to work in Scandinavia thanks to their more enlightened nature towards sex. She grinned wondering whether she could get used to this emotional whiplash, "Yeah, why we goin on holiday?"

John smirked, "Yeah I fancy going somewhere hot. You know I've never seen the desert?"

Jenny perked up at that thought, eyes bright with excitement, "Las Vegas?"

He chuckled, but he thought it best to go somewhere with a little less temptation than capital city of sin. He shook his head, "Nah we'll work up to that, I'm a simple copper. We'll start with Spain."

* * *

DS Grey got into work and frowned seeing Ripley but no DCI Luther. It didn't compute in her brain, you didn't see one without the other. "Where is our satanic boss?"

Ripley sat back in his chair, dealing with his caseload, "Took a holiday, seems he's ended up with a minor. Says he deserves paternity holiday or something?" He'd perfected the innocent look to perfection; it was something that John had taught him. Grey fell for it hook line and sinker. She huffed sitting on her chair, muttering something about not having to tell her anything but he didn't need to lie.

Ripley sat back in his chair and started to chuckle. It really was quite funny the idea of big ole' scary DCI Luther being a parental figure, but he'd seen it with his own eyes. Admittedly when he'd been called as a favour to take them to the station, his eyes had nearly popped out seeing him laugh with the young girl. He loved his boss - really he did, but Justin had to rack his memory to recall when the last time he'd seen Luther laugh.

* * *

When they'd finally arrived at the hotel Jenny had tilted her head in curiosity. "Why here? It doesn't seem like you?"

Luther cuffed her head good naturedly, looking for all the world like he was playing with his daughter. "You're in Spain, in a good hotel, and your complainin'?"

She shook her head vehemently; the one thing she was not doing was complaining. The hotel was nice and luxurious - a far cry from the flat and the estate where he lived. She would guess this was at least four stars for luxury. It was weird for her to see luxury without there being something seedy attached to it. She had heard him say that she didn't have to do anything like that anymore. She was also starting to believe him, albeit slowly.

The hotel room had separate bedrooms allowing for them to have privacy and sleep. They quickly said good night and fell asleep exhausted. In the morning, Jenny woke up to the smell of expensive coffee, and the smell of something that smelt like toast, but better. She wondered what was going on. Unless Luther had learnt to cook then something fishy was going on.

She stepped out into the main part of the hotel suite to find a red-headed woman calmly preparing breakfast. Jenny was a little unsure what to do. John hadn't reacted or warned Jenny to get out so she assumed she was safe. She looked over to see John leaning in the doorframe of his own bedroom, wearing some sleep pants. It was hard to categorise the look on his face mainly because there was a whole gamut of emotions. He looked amused, fond, wary, happy, cautious and so much more. She wanted to know who the hell this woman was as she didn't know anyone who could burrow so effectively under all of John's layers.

He decided to break the silence, "How long did it take to track me?"

"Oh John. I was so delighted that you'd broken free of the drudgery that I just had to find out why." She sounded so calm and normal, and amazingly John was almost calm over the fact that she was holding a very sharp knife. It was quite a turnabout for the books.

He stepped into the kitchen, "It seems I picked up a stray and decided that it was as good as anytime to get out of London for a while."

It sounded so reasonable, and would sound like a perfectly legitimate plan. However while there was a small amount of spontaneity; he was unsure what Baba would do, and in truth he didn't want to see Alice getting into trouble by protecting him. This trip was for many reason and to assess which direction his life should take. He had serious doubts about whether a minor should ever be around him.

Alice lip turned up in that quirky smile, which said so much, "Oh John, we've talked before this isn't a stray. A child is for life not just christmas."

He chuffed a laugh at the sardonic humour, "Yeah well. I didn't know what to do. It was just so _sudden_." He had no idea why he was so calm in this given moment, but a sense of rightness had settled over him. He had worried initially how Alice might react to another woman, but as Jenny was still standing and was only a girl in reality she seemed to be safe from Alice's wrath.

Jenny wondered where the serious copper with the weight of the world had gone. This lighter person, one who could tease another person was rarely seen. She really wanted to know who this woman was now.

Luther seeing the burning desire, and rolled his eyes. "Jenny this is an old friend of mine, Alice. Alice this is my stray Jenny."

Jenny's eyes went wide, "Wait you mean _the_ Alice?"

Alice laughed in delight, "Have you been talking about me John?" There was a teasing manner to the question but none could miss the absolute delight in it. Could it be the time she was waiting for? She knew that eventually he'd give in and come with her, but would it be now?

He shuffled his feet, looking like a shy boy trying to ask out a girl on a date. "You may have come up in conversation."

Jenny snorted it had been some conversation. If this was _the Alice, _then she would be forever grateful and she wouldn't care how much of a psycho she was - she would just make sure they stayed friends. In truth, she admired lots about Alice. She didn't know her well, but she had a style about her, and she seemed so sure of herself. Jenny would kill to feel even half sure about who she was.

Alice took pity, "Oh don't pout John it is unbecoming." She put one plate of French toast in front of both of them, "Eat I've made breakfast and then we can discuss plans."

Jenny sat down in perhaps the weirdest bout of domesticity in her life. These people barely knew her but she felt safe and knew they weren't going to demand anything from her. She watched as they ate and drank their coffee's. They were positively adorable and it was like been back in high school. They were stealing glances and coy smiles when they thought the other was eating. She was now burning in curiosity about how they'd met and just why Luther was so sure that Alice would destroy things for him.

Luther saw that Jenny had finished eating, "Go get dressed," and he grimaced wondering just how much hell this would be, "We gotta take you shopping." He hadn't even noticed the slip in pronouns.

Alice had though, and she smiled smugly into her coffee cup - she really did love it when a plan came together. It was almost as satisfying as unravelling a mystery.

Jenny squealed in joy and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. This was already the best holiday ever and she hoped things stayed like they were. She was going to go shopping! A girl never said no to shopping - it was like a cure all for all ills.

Once Jenny had gone into the bathroom, Luther turned his attention back to Alice. "How are you doing Alice?"

She smiled coyly, "Well I was thoroughly enjoyin' Mexico and swimming with _sharks_ when I found that someone was making threats against you."

He had a rueful smile, "I couldn't help it, they were gonna lead her into snuff movies."

Alice shook her head, "Oh don't worry. I agree that she should have been protected. I just disliked the idea of anyone going after _my shining knight_."

That got a wry chuckle, Luther had been called many things in his life, but never had anyone ever described him as a shining knight. He took a long sip of his coffee, savouring the taste of the smooth blend, "If anything I should call you that. I still didn't know why you keep saving me."

A positively beatific smile graced Alice's features, he'd never before acknowledged her help, "Oh John. You are one of the few human beings, who want to genuinely defend the innocent. Although I would prefer if you didn't _leave your life down to chance._"

John frowned, wondering when he'd picked up another wife because that was definitely nagging he'd heard. Christ, first a daughter, and now a wife. He figured this was definitely karma coming to bite him on his ass. "Don't nag dear." He said tongue in cheek.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in amusement, "Don't nag? You adopt a child ... you don't get to leave your life down to the toss of a coin."

Luther rolled his eyes, "It was a roll of the dice and I had a plan."

"Oh because that made things all the better." Her voice showing how distinctly unamused she was, "Well no worries, we're going shopping today, that will restore the cosmic balances."

Luther wondered if he shouldn't have just stayed in London. Life was much simpler there, which just showed how weird his life had become. It seemed like here they were determined to forget the vagaries of life; like that she was an escaped mental patient. He was a jaded detective and it looked like he'd adopted an ex-junkie prostitute for a daughter.

_Well no one had said that he didn't know how to make life interesting. _

Costa Brava was a nice resort, and one of the top ten beach resorts in Spain. However unlike the incredibly popular beaches in the south, there was a reduced presence here in the centre of Spain. It was quite a historic place as well so there was plenty for him to go and see. He strolled out of the suite with Alice linking his arm. He should be protesting but yet he never even spoke. To all the world they would look like a family unit on holiday, happy and carefree. It just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

They hit the shopping centre and Luther manfully tried not to complain. After all, he was a cop with experience working the worst cases that the police ever came across. So was shopping such a hardship?

Alice rolled her eyes, "Men are so weak that they can never keep up."

Jenny giggled, there was a seeming mutual appreciation society that had grown between the pair. Luther wasn't sure whether he should be concerned or relieved. Who knows? It could be a stabilising presence for both of them, but that was an optimistic view that John was struggling to believe himself.

Luther did not pout, he absolutely pouted, "I don't get what makes the one top any better than the other one."

Jenny rolled her eyes and for once managed to look her age. "It's the colour innit."

Luther looked at her blankly not seeing the point that she was trying to make. He shrugged his shoulders to emphasise his point.

Alice looked over the way to spot a quaint Irish pub, it was almost a certainty that anywhere in the world now there would be an Irish pub. Pointing to it, "Go have a pint, us girls won't subject you to our whims any longer. We will come to you and then we can go eat."

Luther was torn for a second and silently looked to Alice asking if this was gonna work. All he got in return was a quirk of an upturned lip and sharp amusement in her eyes. It said your cub will be safe with me and go and stop being stupid. He was forced to agree and left for the safety of the pub. The pub gave him a chance to think. This holiday was more important than ever, if Alice was gonna stay with them then they couldn't stay in England. So what did that leave?

He thought back to a conversation he'd once had with Alice when she was sitting opposite him. He'd told her that he wanted to see the desert, and that was still true. America was traditionally the land of the free and the brave - could it be a place to make a fresh start. Could Alice truly start afresh and not kill? He had to think of what could be done to stave off her boredom; it was not an easy conundrum.

Why couldn't he have someone slightly more stable be obsessed with him? It wouldn't have been half as much fun, and in truth; he was beginning to feel more than fondness for Alice. She was there and helped him through the rough, and was more than strong enough to fight her own battles.

He looked up at the clock and nearly two hours had passed. He decided to go and hunt the wayward women down because honestly, women, and shopping were clearly a dangerous mix.

He went out into the walkway to see Alice standing over a cowering man. Jenny stood next to her looking relieved. Good god. All he wanted was one simple drink, he wondered what the hell the man had done to anger Alice.

Alice looked up, bright red smile looking particularly sharp at the moment, "John darling, this poor gentleman thought it was a good idea to rob_ our _Jenny."

So Alice had come to the defense of Jenny. Well that had secured her status as favoured person in Jenny's eyes not that it would have done much, given that just the shadow of Alice had made Baba back off. He could tell that Alice wanted to toy with the would be thief, and he was inclined to join in as long as it didn't end in violence.

The best of it was the kid was British, "I'm sorry look I won't do it again."

Alice looked annoyed, she so hated when they begged. It denoted a singular lack of will; it was disappointing, "You know how they deal with thieves in the Middle East?"

Luther was more than aware, but was willing to toy with the creep because if there was one thing you did was pick on tiny women. "No love what did they do?"

"Well it goes like this. They put the thief's hand up on a wooden block. They pick up a ceremonial sword and they chop it off. It serves as a warning to others that a thief is about."

Luther chuckled, sometimes he couldn't help but think, "You know I reckon my work would be a lot easier if I could do that. You know i'm a DCI?"

The boy paled and by the looks of it was close to wetting himself, "Look I'm sorry guv'ner I should have left ya daughter alone. I won't do it again."

Luther sighed and feigned great aggravation but he was conscious of anyone calling the authorities. As this one would be stupidly difficult to explain back home to anyone, but especially to Ripley and Schenk. "Look here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna leave me and my family alone because I don't want to deal with the paperwork."

Alice did look disappointed but let the scared, would be robber up, who quickly scarpered. "We're family?" She asked not quite in humour, more of a serious question that she was hiding under the guise of humour.

He looked a little rueful, "Well I can't get rid of ya can I?"

A truer statement had never been made. Alice and Jenny looked delighted and took one of his arms each. He listened to them chatter away, and just let it be. Although he did have a slightly sinking feeling when he heard Jenny ask. "Alice if you're staying around can you teach me those moves."

John wondered why he'd ever thought that he wanted to get Jenny interested in education again. "Jen this wasn't quite the interest in education I had in mind."

Alice smirked, "Don't worry we'll figure something out Jenny."

* * *

The next morning, Luther awoke to a quiet suite, which disturbed him. If there was something that he'd learnt since his flat had been taken over was that he'd kissed goodbye to quiet. So why was it quiet now?

He looked over the balcony to see his answer. Jenny and Alice were training on the beach. Alice was seemingly giving Jenny the beginning moves to how one performs Tai-Chi. He wanted to bash his head against the wall. Alice was an acknowledged genius so of course she'd find a way to give Jenny training in an unobtrusive way. Tai-chi to the unaware looked very arty and floaty, almost like dancing. It wasn't, it was how serious martial artists trained and honed their bodies.

He could be mad, and he could shout, but he knew that he wouldn't. The reason was quite simple, Jenny had for so long felt out of control about her life. So if Alice could give her the skills that would make her feel safer then who was he to say no. Besides as he looked over the bay; it seemed that Alice was just as taken with Jenny. It might be good for both of them. That was his story and he was sticking to it. He was.

He froze hearing Alice laugh. Oh sure, he'd heard chuckles before, but they were sardonic and full of razors. This laugh was different, carefree - it could almost described as affectionate. "Yes now perform that move perfectly, or I will make you read Nietzsche."

He gave in to the insanity, and chuckled warmly, "I'd do it properly Jenny love. They don't do Nietzsche as a graphic novel."

Alice pouted and it had the ever-present sexual tension. He started to wonder what would happen if he wasn't a cop. He could see him giving into the attraction, which was something he could at least acknowledge. "John you wouldn't begrudge me trying to teach your Jenny some culture."

He dug his feet into the sand, just to feel the texture. He shrugged placing a feather light kiss on Alice's cheek, "That's your battle. I'll settle with her being able to defend herself."

She looked radiant and a hand raised to her cheek, the moment was broken by Jenny fake gagging, "I thought we were training me. Not making me see that."

Luther grinned at Alice, "Just imagine the horror if we kissed on the lips."

Alice smirked but it had lost it's razor's edge. "Well we should find out."

The gravity was too strong, and Luther was happy and didn't feel like resisting. This was for him, their lips met. It was a stunning first kiss. They were wrapped up, arms, limbs and lips all entwining as their passion ignited. It was like someone had added a match to the gunpowder - it exploded. Of course though having a teenager meant that just as quick as it had ignited - it had promptly been doused. "Mum, Dad. You can't do this to me." Jenny whined, sounding her real age.

Luther grinned still holding Alice a little closer than a friend should. "Come on. Let's get you two fed."

And for better or worse; the whole holiday followed a similar vain.

* * *

As they boarded a plane to England. They said goodbye to Alice, who was entering America as 'Ruth Luther', as she had a passport to prove it. John and Jenny would be joining her soon but they have to close their lives in England first. As much as they'd like to disappear, people and bosses frown when DCI's leave without anyone telling.

He didn't want to say it aloud, but Luther would miss Alice, and wasn't that a turn up for the books?

Jenny just rolled her eyes around, "We will see her soon, right?"

Luther shook himself, "Yeah but I gotta go serve my notice at the Met out?"

Jenny bit her lip, for her this was everything she wanted, and it sounded too good be true. "Will it be a problem?"

Luther shrugged, his bosses had a love, hate relationship with him. "Nah, they'll probably have a party." They disliked his methods and they were incidences such as the Madsen case that they would like to forget. However in recent months he'd had a string of successes and without Baba hanging around his neck - no one to threaten it. It would make the bosses be a little more reluctant but he had the perfect excuse - Jenny.

At the time he'd thought he'd been nuts, taking on custody of the youngster. Now though, he could see that it was what she needed, and what he needed as well. Someone who was alive and needed him to stay here, and not with the ghosts. He could tell them that America was Jenny's chance at a new life, as much for him.

* * *

It was strange to be back in England. It was so different from what they were use to. He walked casually into the offices. The people working in the office looked at him surprised, but greeting him with a friendly smile - he figured it was having a minor with him. It just goes to show how much goodwill you could earn by saving inner city London. Justin was staring at him with a look of someone who had wondered exactly when then they'd stepped through the looking glass.

He walked directly into a meeting with Schenk. The guy had been a fantastic adversary, and it turned out a good boss. John did respect him, but Luther also knew that he couldn't stay. Alice had once described the job as being able to suck the marrow off your bones. It was true, and even more so now.

Jenny sat on the couch in Schenck's office listening to the conversation in interest. On the last evening, all three had sat down on the main couch and discussed everything - they had laid all their cards on the table. She understood that Alice couldn't return to England and why. That was why Alice Morgan was about to die in an unfortunate accident. Alice would wait and find a reasonably shady coroner could be found, who'd assign her name to a Jane Doe. John hadn't liked that, but it was easily the simplest solution and one that didn't require a fresh body, which made it all the more attractive.

Schenck smiled, "I wondered when I would get to meet your charge John."

Luther smiled ruefully, "Her Mum came to me demanding that I get her out of a bad situation. Only to find that by letting her go home she'd have been worse."

Schenck cocked his head to the side, this was not a side he'd seen to Luther before, and he was intrigued. "So you stepped up to the plate?"

Luther smirked, "Yeah, seems like she won't go with anyone else." The underlying fondness in the tone mitigated any harshness in the sentence.

"What do the courts say?" He asked neutrally.

John was careful here. He knew that Schenk would support him, but he couldn't say anything that would trigger any alarm bells in Schenk's head. He looked to Jenny, to say there's your cue.

"We're going to America!" She said with the usual enthusiasm of a young teen, who was getting the chance to move to America.

Schenck didn't bother to hide his surprise, "Is that so? I suppose if you gave up this line of work; the courts would be more inclined to rule in your favour."

Luther snickered, "Davidson ruled in my favour because I'd told him my plan was to jack it all in, and set up shop in America."

Schenk nodded, and seemed contemplative, "You will be a sad loss to the force. You have a plan?"

Luther nodded to try and show him this wasn't quite as spur of the moment as it sounded, "Yeah, the settlement came through and you know what I decided I want to work for myself. I will take cases that I choose, which might let me sleep."

Schenk smiled, "Well I'm guessing that's your letter of resignation." He received a nod, "Well you will have to work out the next 28 days but then you're free to start again.

He ruffled Jenny's hair, as she showed how pleased she was by the idea. It wasn't stupid; there were many ghosts in London for all of them. That was one conversation down; one to go.

He walked into the main part of the office, pulling a suddenly shy Jenny with him. It was weird to see her suddenly shy. He kissed her forehead, it wasn't only Alice that had learned to show more affection to those that he cared about on their little jaunt. The two Detective Sergeants froze for a fraction of a second. Jenny grinned, tongue poking out, "You broke them. See I'm not the only one that thought you were a robot."

Luther rolled his eyes, "You say that when we're in America and you're in school."

Jenny sighed in the overly dramatic way that only a teenager could manage. "Yeah that is why you employed Ruth."

Justin could read between the lines and was sad that his boss was going to leave. He was the best guv'ner he'd served under and he'd have served even longer in uniform if that is what it had taken. Yet he was not blind; he knew that this is what his boss needed to do. Who knows? Maybe if the situation was right he'd follow.

He had a hang dog expression, "You leavin' us guv'ner?"

Luther just exhaled, he really hated when Ripley used those puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah Justin. I'm makin' a break for it. I fancy myself as a private detective."

DS Grey had never known what to make of her boss. He had a tainted reputation that much was sure but she couldn't deny he was brilliant at his job. "You'll be missed boss."

"No I won't there will be parties but that is okay."

Jenny snickered, "Yeah he'll have me and Ruth. You know they like each other?" She said to Justin. She hadn't warmed to Grey - she was just too cold. John knew that Ripley was like an adorable cute puppy, and everyone couldn't help but like the guy. He rolled his eyes, "Careful or you'll find us kissin' in the kitchen."

Jenny's face scrunched up. "Eww, that's just gross. You promised you wouldn't!"

Justin chuckled, enjoying the light hearted banter. In truth, others in the office, Benny included were listening and taking heart from it. They faced the worst scum in the city to try and make it a safer place. To be able to hear something as simple as a familial banter made them smile, and gave them hope.

It made Luther smile, "Yeah, Yeah you gotta go pack up everything to send to America."

She was churlish, "Yes Dad."

He snickered, and just gave her the ten quid for a taxi. And the month flew by and with each gut wrenching case - he became more and more grateful, he'd been convinced to leave.

At the airport, Justin was with them to say goodbye. He'd used his badge to get past security, as the boarding called for their plane. John gave his favourite DS a hug, "You know what when you want a holiday ... say the word.

* * *

_Epilogue _

Justin had taken a taxi from the airport. He was looking around with all the wide eyed curiosity of a tourist. The taxi driver widened his eyes though when he gave the address.

"So you're a friend of the Luther's?" He asked the with an intrigues voice.

Justin shrugged, "I used to work for D ... Mr Luther."

"No shit?" He said as he turned the cab around the last bend of the street. It was a quaint suburban street, a far cry from the estate where John had been living. As he pulled up to the house he saw the door open and heard the dulcet tones of his former boss. "Jenny the school bus will be here. Get ya ass movin' or ya walkin'."

Justin got out of the taxi, and picked his own bags out of the trunk. He took in the neatly mowed lawn and the painted mailbox and he had to resist the urge to laugh. He feared that if he started he would be unable to stop. He watched the young teen tumble out the house, looking for once like a young teen. She was eating a piece of toast and smiled in delight, and with an impish grin, "Da, Uncle Justin is here!"

He could admit that he had to bite back a scream at seeing Mrs Luther nee Morgan. She seemed okay though, and as far as he could tell she had no overly murderous intent towards him. She was dressed in an immaculate pinstripe skirt, and tailored white shirt. "Well, come in DS Ripley, I believe John wants to talk to you about a job offer."

He stood quite unsure how to react, which only seemed to amuse her more. John Luther appeared in the doorway, and kissed Alice's cheek, "Go have fun and try not to scare anyone."

_Ruth Luther _smiled her most charming, beatific smile, "Now darling I wasn't the one to chase Jenny's last 'suitor' away with a shotgun."

Luther was sullen, "He shouldn't have tried to play her then should she?"

"Yes dear." She smirked, "But you could have let me have some fun."

Justin was really wondering when he'd stepped off the yellow brick road. He really wanted to talk to his ex-boss, hoping that he would be able to restore a vague sense of normality.

_Meet the Luther's indeed._ The only thing was Justin didn't think he had words to describe the Luthers, and now he finds that he has been adopted into the group. He wasn't sure whether he should be proud or run for the hills. On the upside, the shotguns were locked up, weren't they?


End file.
